


San Andres

by RoseHeest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogger Laura, F/F, Hollistein - Freeform, Kind of apocalyptic, Med student carmilla, Natural Disasters, Other, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, make room for laf, med student lafontaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHeest/pseuds/RoseHeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine and Carmilla, med students, go to a congress out of the country.</p>
<p>Laura Hollis, lifestyle blogger, decides to takes a break from life after coming out, out of the country.</p>
<p>Destiny had it written, they all had to met... But in that way?</p>
<p>Will they even make it out, alive?</p>
<p>Mother Earth had a plan for them<br/>Natural disasters</p>
<p>San Andres AU, do I need to say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departures

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on this fandom please be gentle.

_**LaFontaine** _

"Come on grumpy cat, get up, this gonna be a long long day" I said moving Carmilla's arm.

 

" Ugh if you ever touch me again I'm so ripping your hand off, and you'll be in so much LaFonPain" she said rolling over and throwing her pillow at me, of course it didn't hit me.

 

She stirred and yawned, then looked at the alarm clock. _6am_ , her eyes widen and turn and glared at me with fire coming from her eyes, I made my run to the bathroom and locked the door.

 

"You are so gonna be in LaFonPain when I get my hands on you!" she kicked at the door "what the hell were you thinking at waking me up at this time?! Our flight leaves in 5 hours!!"

 

"Yeah! but we are gonna be gone for a week and you haven't even started packing!" I answer back, what an asshole, I being the awesome best friend that I am, wakes her up so she can be ready on time, (not that it had nothing to do with the fact that I just arrived from perry's) and all she does as a thank you, is threatening me to death, asshole.

 

"UGH" she groaned "tell me again why am I going to this stupid congress thing" she said and I heard steps, meaning she was getting back to her bed, So I took that as an -I'm not gonna kill you... Yet- so, I stepped out of the bathroom and found her emptying her part of the closet

"Because, it's a week, at the beach, out of this school that you hate so much, out of classes... with hot girls at every corner on their bikinis" I ended wiggling my eyebrows, sure I wasn't really excited about the hot girls, because duh! have my Perry, and I would never cheat on her, but it really made a thing for Carmilla cause out of nowhere she woke up completely, and started packing with more excitement.

"Okay ginger ale, but you're still paying for waking me up before the sun is out."

 

* * *

 

_**Carmilla** _

 

We made it on time, we were the only ones of our class that were going to this congress thing.

 

Perry and William took us to the airport, LaF and Perry were saying goodbye on their gross way, so I stayed apart with my Willy boy, this kid might be a pain in the ass, but he's like my only family (apart from our mother, who acts like everyt but a mother) so I love him more than anything, a lot of people think that we hate each other, but when they get to know us better they realize that we are everything to each other, I'm not a softie or anything but, come on he's my boy.

 

So I asked Perry to take care of him while I'm out, we've never been apart from each other for so long.He's just a sophomore on high school, but thanks to the fact that Silas has high school and college together we live 5 minutes from each other.

 

"So... kitty, you are gonna take a lot of pictures of hot girls and sent them to me right??" he asked while putting his arm around me.

 

"Well, hell no Willy boy!, you are still a baby so no hot girls for you, keep your eyes on comics or whatever" I said messing up his hair.

 

"Oh come on!! you were just a year older than me when mother found you making out with that girl"

 

"You're never gonna get over it right?!"

 

 

I remembered it like it was yesterday, mother was furious to say the least, she wanted me to be her pretty girl who would get married to a professional, maybe a doctor, a lawyer or something that meant I would never need to work and get the easy life, but no, I would never get near a boy, not like that so she changed her plans and instead of making me the useless wife of a rich men she tried to make me the rich men, and that's what got me stuck on the stupid med school.

 

I wanted to be a singer, performer, I love art, I love music, but no, that would mean that I would have little opportunities to succeed, one in a million, yes, it never passed her mind that I could be that one in a million, so, no, "you are goI got to go to med school and if you still wanna go with that nonsense of performing you can do it as a hobby, with your money I'm not paying your failure" and yes that is my mother.

 

" F _light 205 with destination to Los Cabos, Mexico please board now"_

 

"That is your call kitty cat" Will said hugging me and then letting me go "don't forget about me, be careful, learn a lot, enjoy the view, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do" he kissed me on the cheek and stepped aside.

 

"Well you are not narrowing my options William" I said laughing, when LaF arrived to my side. "take care and call me if you need anything, or Perry" I sad looking her and nodding as a goodbye.

 

"See you guys in a week"

 

Said LaF waiving and we turned towards the plane.

 

_Little did we know that what they said wasn't gonna happen._

 

* * *

 

**_Laura_ **

 

"You sure you gonna be alright by your own out there?, at another country?, alone?! I mean I can totally go with you, I have no plans, and If i eat two times a day maybe I can make it" Danny said.

 

I don't know why she is so overprotective, I mean, she is not my father, not even my family!!, yeah she is my best friend, and yeah I might be a little impulsive and tend to be on trouble a lot, but come on, I've been planing this journey for a long time, I need some Laura time, just me and myself, I'm done with coming to terms with who I am, I already came out and all, so yeah, now is the perfect time to get away from everything, this past months have been crazy, with me coming out, the incredibly supportive answer from the media, god!, my subscribers have increased a lot lately, I've even got pm's from huge lgbt bloggers, I mean, i was kind of popular before coming out, but I wasn't even near to Tyler Oakley, who just pm'ed me last night.

 

Really this was nuts so yeah, a get away was perfect.

 

"Yes, Danny, we've already talked about it!, I need this, I need some time to myself, just me, so really, thanks, but no thanks, and someone has to take care of lophi" I said petting my black cat, who stared bored at me and then left, yep he's a grumpy cat.

 

"But what if you need help!?, what if there are any paparazzi trying to get something on you?!" again Danny and her overprotectiveness, she can be really paranoid.

 

"I don't think that will ever happen Danny, I'm just a blogger, not Kim Kardashian, all I do is sit in front of a camera and ramble about life, and I'm going to Mexico, I'm certain that no one there will even know my name, it will be great I promise, and I'll just be gone for a couple of weeks so, don't worry, just take care of lophi, and I promise I'll snapchat you every day."

"Okay do whatever you want, I'm no one to hold you back, I'm just your best friend" her eyes reflected something that I couldn't quite name, but it usually happened at the mention of our friendship.

 

Since I came out to her she has been trying to ask me on a date, but our friendship is way too valuable to ruin it with a relationship that wouldn't really last long, we are perfect as friends, she's kinda my conscience, she always brings coherence to my madness, but as something more, she acts like my dad so, no thanks, I already have and extremely overprotective father.

"Yes Danny, my best best friend" I said squeezing her hand "now come on, help me get my luggage on the car, it's getting late."

 

\------

 

We arrived thirty minutes early but it was perfect, Danny was getting moody about me going alone, so I wanted to be on that plane as soon as possible.

"So, I guess this is it?" she said playing with the pack of cookies I brought.

"Yep, you gonna take care of lophi right??" I asked taking the cookies from her hands

"Of course" she smiled "

Awesome, so... see you in a couple of weeks" I said hugging her and stepping back.

"Yeah, be careful and call me if you need anything"

"yes ma'am" I waved, turned around and headed inside the airport.

_Who knew she was right about being preoccupied._


	2. Hell Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where it all starts

**_Carmilla_ **

 

So this whole congress thing wasn't that bad after all, I actually learned quite a few interesting things, I might not love being on med school, but that doesn't mean it isn't interesting at all, so yeah it was fine, and the free time was even more, who thought there would be so much variety here, if you know what I mean, so yeah I'm leaving satisfied, and I'm kinda sad that this is our last day here.

 

"BEST WEEK EVER"  shouted LaF while closing their backpack.

 

"Perry will surely hear about that" I smirked

 

"Well, of course it would be better with her here, but talking merely on scientific terms, yes, BEST WEEK EVER!!" yep, they enjoyed the congress the most, it was like going to disneyland with a 5 year old.

 

"If you say so, but I'll let her decide it" they threw a pillow at me and it hit me right on the face, I glared at them, and they made a run out of the room with their luggage, backpack on back and the room key on hands, so I had to grab my things before running after them, that little genius

 

"LaFonrun you LaFonFool!!" I shouted while taking my things and running after them down the hotel hall.

 

They were at the other side of the street, in front of a huge thin building, I'm not sure if it was an hotel or not, but damn it was huge, they were laughing at me and sticking their tongue out, I stepped out our hotel and shouted at them

"Oh you are so LaFonfuc...- I stopped in tracks, the building behind them started moving, like on a really alarming way of moving, what was this, an earthquake? This is not earthquake zone, is it?... _Oh no, it is_.It all came to my mind at once, I've heard about this, I've seen shows on discovery channel that talked about this, damn I've even seen that movie with the Rock and that gorgeous blue eyed girl, Alexandra something, but damn I never thought I would live to see it, not in front of my eyes, not on a building that was literally above my best friend... Laf.

 

"FUCK!"

I shouted, they looked at me, clearly oblivious to what was happening.

"RUN LAF RUN!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, they looked at me in confusion.

"What? No Lafonpuns?" they shouted back, smiling, for a brief second, then, they saw my face.

 

"RUN LAF RUN!!" they saw my face, they saw the panic on it, and their smile vanished.

 

They looked up and saw it, the building was falling, it was falling over them, a couple of rocks first.

 

They tried to run as fast as they could, but I saw it, it all happened so fast, an -not so big, but big enough to almost kill them- rock landed on their head, and it was like watching your whole life in front of your eyes...

 

_But, it wasn't my life, it was theirs, Laf's._

 

It all went silent, silence everywhere, I don't know if it was actually silent, but, for me it was, it all happened so fast.

 

I watched in shock as they failed to the ground. I stayed there, in shock I don't know for how long but it wasn't much, when I came to my senses the building was actually falling, I had to move fast, real fast or Laf would end up buried under it.

 

"Laf, Laf, Laf" I said as I run towards them, it was no time for checking how bad the damage was.

 

I had to think fast, what to do? what to do?, I remember something the Rock said on that movie, something about the triangle of life or something like that, I looked around and... _YES found it_ , there was a building that made the exact shield shape as the stadium on that movie, so I gathered all the strength I didn't knew I had and carried them there, they still had their backpack on, and so did I, they were bleeding real hard, by the time I put us safe -or at least the safer I could under the triangle of life or whatever- I was soaked on blood, _their blood._

 

"Fuck Laf" I muttered, I had to do something fast, real fast, or I would have just saved them from dying burried, to have them dying of an hemorrhage.

 

I made a quick glance at our surroundings, our backpacks were all we had, laying on the floor, we were alone under the triangle.

Out of it, people where running, running everywhere...

 

_Fools, no one was getting out of here, no one, not even us..._

 

But I had to try, so I looked back at Laf, took my belt off my leather pants and wrapped it around their head, it would help with the bleeding. _What else, what else._

I looked through my backpack... Nothing helpful.

Then I took Laf's, this med geek had to have something, something.

And _YES!_ Of course they did, this little, mad scientist always carried supplies _that they might need_ as they always said.

Needles, thread, bandages,alcohol, and basically everything you need to sew a wound.

This little freak, this little freak that was bleeding theirselves out.

 

So I did what I had to, I started cleaning their head, sterilized everything with the alcohol, and started working, _come on Laf hang on._

 

I've seen surgeries, I've been in some, but hell, nothing compares to having to sew your best friend in the middle of nowhere, bleeding theirselves out, soaked on their blood, not knowing how much damage you made yourself on your way here from carrying them, not actually knowing if you're even gonna get out of here, _but you have to try,_ so I did _._

 

I worked as hard as I could, and it looked as if it worked, their injury was bad, yeah no doubt, but it wasn't mortal bad, I did some pretty big stitches, but they weren't bleeding anymore, their skull was okey, just some superficial damage, nothing serious, amost all the blood came from a blood vessel burst on the stroke, it was merely just blood than anything else.

_But they would wake up._

Sure in pain, in so much pain, and headache, a huge headache, maybe some nauseous, they would maybe even trough up, _but they would wake, they will._

 

So I took the time to look at our surroundings, _for real know_.

 

There was disaster everywhere.

Rubbish everywhere.

Foundations where there had been buildings.

 

_And bodies._

_Bodies everywhere._

_Just bodies._

_Not a single soul_.

 

It was all too much, it was like hell in front of my eyes, so I looked back at Laf, at our little safe place.

Now I took the time to look at me, my arms, legs, I had some bruises, and my left eyebrow was bleeding a little. I took what was left from Laf -not everything though, in case they needed it later, their injuries are worse- and cleaned me up.

 

When I finished, I sat down, how long have we been like this? I don't know.

It will surely take them some time to come back.

Just a couple of hours and they should be awake.

 

_They had to wake up._

 

 

_They had to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try and update every Friday, maybe part two of this one will be up by Wednesday MAYBE, thanks for reading and please any feedback is appreciated.   
> And yes I love Lafonpuns
> 
> Again I'm my own beta so all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Ps: you can find me as homoforcarmilla on tumblr


	3. Hell part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of where it all starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the length makes it up for the delay, life's a bitch

**_Laura_ **

 

There were no direct flights from Toronto to Los Cabos, so I had to transship at Houston, there was an 3 hours gap in between flights, so I took my time to eat something on the airport restaurants, I decided to go for pizza, cause you know "pizza or death!" As my ex Kirsch says, who by the way took the whole coming out thing pretty well he said.

 

_"Dude, it's okey, it's fine, you dig chicks that's fine, I'm not one of those dudes that goes all crazy about their virility or whatever, it's fine dude, I'm a cool bro, I get it, and I kinda knew it, you were always excited about that Kstew hottie.... Oh dude!! Now we can go all together and check girls out right?!?!"_

 

Of course that made Danny really mad at him,but they were always fighting so, no big deal. But as I was saying, _PIZZA OR DEATH!_ I repeated it on my mind while buying an individual pizza with one of those movie themed sodas, this time it was a movie about a lesbian vampire who turned into a giant black cat, or something like that, I personally wouldn't watch it, but it seemed to have a huge fan base, so whatever.

 

After finishing my pizza I went to Dairy Queen to get a chips ahoy and resses blizzard, cause you know, it's been long since my last doses of sugar, I was paying it when the woman on the speaks got my attention.

 

_"Flight 207 destination, Los Cabos, Mexico, please aboard now, 15 minutes till departure"_

Flight 207, that was my flight, but there were still 2 more hours left.

I took my blizzard and headed to the nearest information gate.

"Uh excuse me" I called the woman's on the other side of the window, getting her attention "I'm sorry, but I think there is a mistake, the girl from the speaker just said that my flight was leaving on ten minutes, but here..." I pulled out my ticket and handed it to her " it says that there are still two more hours left"

"Um let me see... Laura Hollis? As in the blogger?" She asked looking at my ticket then back at me .

"Yep that's me" I smiled at her, turns out I'm a little famous on the U.S. Too.

She checked something on her computer and then looked at me "oh yes, there is a mistake"

"well thank god, I knew it, though, you should go and correct her, maybe the other ones on the flight are trying to get into the wrong flight" I said relaxing.

"There is a mistake, but in your ticket" she handed it back to me "your flight is leaving in 15 minutes" my eyes widened

"Holy Hufflepuff! I won't make it on time! I'm like at the other end of the airport" I said to myself while running a hand through my hair.

"Don't worry, I'll get someone to take you there in time" she said then toke a radio and said some code on it, and next think I know I'm racing through the airport on a security car clutching to my backpack.

Sometimes being a little famous has it's pros.

 

* * *

 

 

And a couple of hours afterwards here I am, at Los Cabos' airport sitting on the floor next to my luggage and backpack on my legs, scrolling through Twitter, since I thought my flight was gonna arrive two hours later, I still had two hours until the people from the hotel picked me up, I could have asked for a taxicab or something, but since I know next to nothing of Spanish, I thought "well Laura why don't you take those two hours to reconnect with the media, let everyone know you arrived safe and sound, answer a couple of pm's maybe made a little video blogging your day, or make a q&a" so that's how I ended up scrolling through Twitter and found a couple of photos and videos of me on a security cart racing through Houston's airport, with things that read "guess who found a ride" or "this is how youtubers play Mario kart" or "look at this cinnamon roll trying to catch her flight" and more clever and funny ones.

I laughed and started writing a new tweet:

_Laura Hollis @Laura2theLetter_

_So yeah, as many of you already saw, I actually chased after a plane, turned out my flight was leaving a couple of hours earlier, But hey! Now I'm @ Los Cabos! *beach emoji*_

A couple of minutes after I got a lot of replies with messages like " _have fun_!", " _enjoy the beach!_ ", " _I'll be waiting for some bikini photos;)_ " and some many like that, after coming out I started getting a way lot of tweets of girls trying to hit on me, and I'm not gonna deny that I actually looked into some of their profiles, some of they were actually pretty cute, but no one really caught my eye.

I sent a couple of messages to my father, Danny, Kirsch, and all my friends, letting them know what happened and that now I was on the airport waiting for my ride, both my father and Danny's answers were pretty similar "thank god you are okey, please if anything, let me know and I'll be there in a couple of hours" and Kirsch's was "dude, saw the photos of you on that security cart, HARDCORE, please take me with you next time!"

I was laughing at Kirsch's answer when I feel something touching my shoulder, I looked around and saw a girl, she was taller than me, brown hair, brown timid eyes, and a shy smile, she might be around her late teens/ early twenties.

"Eh, hi?" I said smiling at her.

"Ehh, hi, uh, Laura, eh, ah, m- my name is Sarah Jane" she said really nervous, waving her hand awkwardly "eh I'm a huge fan, he, and, uh, I saw you here, and thought 'it can't be her' and then I went straight to Twitter and saw your tweet and, well, uh, here I am, he" she rambled, it was pretty cute actually.

"Well, hi Sarah Jane, nice to meet you!" I said standing up and reaching my hand out for her to shake it, she took it really nervously, and I took the opportunity to grab here closer to me and hug her, I've always loved my fans, and actually consider them my friends so, I usually hug them when I meet them, specially when they are as cute and shy as Sarah Jane, she stayed still, and when I stepped back, I could see her face was bright red, yeah, this girl is extremely cute, I like her already.

"Oh my God" she breathed, I smiled, I really enjoy making girls nervous, sorry but it actually is kinda fun, tough I know I would totally piss my pants if Kstew hugged me. " I'm sorry, I'm a mess, but you're like my hero, seriously, I've been into the closet my whole life, and my parents are pretty homophobic, and I see to hate myself for being a disappointment to them and all. But then I saw your coming out video, and all the brave things you said, and how you embraced it and how you explained how confused you were and how you forced yourself to be with Kirsch trying to deny it and everything, it just, I don't know I felt really touched by what you said, it really hit home, and I'm really thinking about coming out, because of you and now seeing you here is like a sign you know?" She said, and it made me feel so touched, like, I've had girls tweeting me about it and all but Sarah Jane is the first one who has said it to me to my face, I'm real life, it almost made me cry.

"I'm really glad I've helped you" I smiled wider at her with some tear in my eyes. "And I hope that when the time comes, everything goes well with your parents, I really do, and let me know when it happens, tweet me about it, I would like to hear about it, really" I said, she smiled so wide that I thought she broke a muscle.

"Yes! Of course I will, I totally will!" Se answered beaming. We stayed there in front of each other's in silence for like a minute, until her face changed and a curious look appeared on it "uh, what are you still doing here on the airport? Your tweeted that you arrived like an hour ago"

"Oh yeah that, since I'm two hours earlier, I have to wait till the people from the hotel pick me up, for which..." I looked at my watch, yep it has just been 45 minutes since I arrived " I still have one more hour to wait" I said.

"Oh, really?" She asked

"Yeah" I shrugged " I don't speak Spanish so, the idea of getting a cab was not good, since I don't even know where to go, I just booked the hotel and printed the schedule so, I decided to skip the whole Spanglish thing and wait a couple of hours, I was thinking about making a Q&A on Twitter while waiting"

" oh well, you know, you don't have to wait, If you want to, I mean, eh,my motorcycle is out there, and I know the city pretty well, so I can be your ride?, if you want to of course" she said nervously playing with her hands.

"Well that would be awesome, but I don't really think that my luggage could fit on a motorcycle" I looked at my luggage it was one big suitcase with clothes for like 3 weeks, and my backpack.

"You know, it actually could, I got this motorcycle with a sidecar, so yeah if we put it between your leg it can totally fit!" She smiled at me.

"Really?!" I asked in amusement, I've always loved motorcycles with sidecars, even though motorcycles by their own scared me to death, the ones with a sidecar, I don't know I find them pretty fancy, like vintage or so.

Sarah Jane nodded, and I grabbed my suitcase and hanged my backpack on my back. "So then what are we waiting for?!" I took her hand and took us to the parking lot, immediately finding the motorcycle, it was beautiful, classic, red with a completely vintage look, kinda hipsterish but cute.

As soon as we got there I jumped on the sidecar which was incredibly comfy, I spas really excited and Sarah Jane found it funny cause she started laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked her racing an eyebrow.

"You're totally like a hyperactive 5 year old, just like on your videos, you're not fake, you really are that perfect" she stopped laughing when she realized what she said, her face the color of a tomato, and I found it kinda cute, people had said me that before, I don't know why but a fair share of girl have crushes on me, and Sarah Jane is one of the cutest, shyest ones, I really do like her, like we could totally be good friends.

"Well thank you, and yes I am a little hyperactive, for your information, now hop on and take me to my hotel" I said trying to lighten the mood since she was turning into an alarming shade of red.

"Oh yeah sure" she said back to her nervous tone, she hopped on the motorcycle and handed me the helmet. "uh take this, I forgot my extra one at home"

"Oh, Nono, you should wear it!, it's your motorcycle!" I said handing the helmet back.

"No, really, put it on, being on the sidecar is way more dangerous, believe me, and I promise I'll drive carefully" she handed it back to me and crossed her arms not taking a no aa an answer. So I put the helmet on, thinking that since it's her motorcycle she might be saying the true about the sidecar being more dangerous and that.

"Okey you win, but only if you let me take a selfie of both of us and tweet it" I smiled at her already taking my phone out and checking if I still had wifi from the airport.

"Do I even have a say on it?" She said looking at the phone and smiling for the photo.

It was a good one, the light was on point, we looked happy and the motorcycle looked "hardcore" as Kirsch would said, I'm pretty sure he'll love it. And that Danny will be really pissed, so I immediately tweet it saying:

_Laura Hollis @Laura2theLetter_

_Chillaxing with my new friend..._

"Sarah Jane, what's your Twitter username?" I asked her before continuing writing

"Uh, hehe, it is @SJlovescookies, kinda lame, but it was the only thing that got to my mind at the moment, and you know, everybody loves cookies, right?" She said with a scarlet color on her neck.

"I for sure love cookies, if I could marry one, I would totally do it!" I smiled at her, followed her and continued writing the tweet.

_Laura Hollis @Laura2theLetter_

_Chillaxing with my new friend @SJlovescookies on her fancy bike, gotta love this gurl!! *emoji heart* #GoodTimesAhead #BeachMood #LosCabos_

...And the photo attached.

I pocketed my cellphone and got ready for the ride.

"Okey now we can leave!" I said to her.

"Mm, no we can't" she said, I looked confused at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know where to go" oh my god, that's true!, I handed her my schedule that was on my jeans pocket, it was all in Spanish, Danny helped me with it, she is really good win the whole languages thing, she speaks, like at least three of theme, while I can barely speak English.

"Oh yes! I know where this is, it's not that far!" She smiled and handed me the schedule back.

"Awesome! So, now we can leave!" I said to her, and she started the motorcycle and we headed out of the parking lot.

 

 

She drives us across a little highway that was between the airport and the city, it was gorgeous, palms everywhere you looked, I was pretty amused by it.

After five minutes of driving or so, buildings started appearing, and yet again it was incredible, how just a minute ago everything was just palms and green, and now this amazing and huge hotels, skyscrapers and wow, just wow! I saw a couple of buildings that seemed to be night clubs, and I decided that I was gonna convince Sarah Jane to take me to all of them on my staying here.

We got to a stop, a red light, so I took the moment to look at my surroundings with more detail, there was a drugstore at my right, it was kinda big, it even had like a big sculpture of a cartoon doctor, with a white mustache and a creepy smile, on top of the building.

On my left there was something that looked like a little park with a huge tree on its center, it looked more like a huge tree in the middle of dozens of buildings, than an actual park.

And in front of me, well, not actually in front of me, more like, five blocks ahead, there was a huge, _really huge and thin_ building it caught my eye immediately, it was just too big and thing that I wondered how it even stood.

I was hypnotized by the building that I started watching it move, wait what move?, I looked at Sarah Jane wondering if she saw that too, which I think she did, cause her eyes were glued to the building too.

"Is that building mov..." I started but was cut off by Sarah Jane.

"Yes, it is" she said, her voice shaking, and not in the cute nervous way, it was more like, terrified. I looked at Sarah Jane, then back at the building, then back at her again.

"What is going on?, does that usually happen?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"It doesn't" she answered.

"So, then it's..." Again was cut off by her.

"Yes, an earthquake "

_An earthquake? Do they even happen here?_

 

Then I heard a crack somewhere, and moved my head on the direction of the sound, and there it was, not I the thin building was moving, all of them were, and they weren't just moving, they were starting to fall.

"What is this!?" I shouted over the sound of hell that was going on around us, with a frightened expression on my face, looking at Sarah Jane.

"I think it is San Andrés" to say I was confused with that answer would be an understatement.

But I didn't got the chance to asked her what did that mean because out of nowhere a car hit us from the back, breaking the motorcycle and the sidecar apart.

It all happened so fast, and yet so slow, I didn't knew what was going on, all I knew was that I crashed next to the drugstore right under the creepy doctor, and that Sarah Jane was nowhere, I looked around as fast as I could scanning the area looking for her, and then, I saw the motorcycle, it was next to the car that hit us, which crashed onto the big tree that was on our left just a minute ago, there was the motorcycle, _but, where was she?._

_Sarah Jane_.

I saw her, a couple of meters away from the motorcycle, laying on the ground, not moving at all.

_In a pool of blood. Around her head._

_Lifeless._

_What had just happened?!_

Not a minute ago we were eager about the days that were about to come, and now, _there were no more day for her, and maybe neither for me._

Tears started running through my face, I may have just met her, but, still, if she hadn't given me the helmet, maybe she would had survived the crash.

But I had the helmet on, _I didn't need it, she did._ Out of despair, I hit my head against the drugstore wall, and the next thing I knew was that the creepy doctor was falling over me, and after that.

_Nothing_

_Darkness_

_I was out._

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a multi chapter, I'll try and update once a week, if you want you can follow me on tumblr as homoforcarmilla where I'll be posting nonsenses about this fic:)
> 
> Ps: I'm my own beta so any mistakes are mine


End file.
